Ransom and Blackmail: The aftermath and apology
by Psychokic
Summary: A Two-Shot sequel to my first fanfic, Ransom and Blackmail. One because there was some details I forgot to add into the last chapter and two it completely sucked. Takes place during Hiro's recovery and includes better detail. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: The aftermath

1: The Aftermath

Yeah, so it's been forever since my last chapter of the original fic came out, and since I've looked over it and agreed that, wow, it was almost to the point of terrible.

No, seriously I was like… 'What the (Insert word)?'

Now, don't worry, I'm not under-confident, I was clueless, new to this whole thing and as you probably don't know, am still a minor, so I'm not exactly qualified to be an author.

So, you forgive me?

Don't have to.

Anyways, I'll put my full apology in the next chapter. I'll be including how the plot sucks, how there were mistakes, how I didn't (sob) include Tadashi, how it's completely OOC etc. etc.

Expect it in a day or two.

Happy Reading.

PS. If you hadn't read Ransom and Blackmail yet, DO NOT. Cringeworthy and terrible. Just don't.

Hiro adjusted the grip on his bedsheet and grit his teeth as Baymax continued to spray what felt like liquid nitrogen on his bare skin.

"Ow. Ow. Owowowowow. Holy…" He shut his mouth before he finished that sentence.

"I apologise, Hiro. But To avoid later pain or even infection, the antibacterial applications will have to continue." The robot assured him.

"I know. It's not you, Baymax. It just hurts like a... never mind. It was just that one stupid day. No crime in the city my butt. Knew this would… forgot the suit… should've screamed…" His rambling continued as Baymax went on to rewrap his arms.

It had been a week since Hiro had been rescued from his kidnapping, and so far, it wasn't as peachy as he thought it would be. He'd been through too-many-to-count argumental rallies with Aunt Cass as she pestered him to eat more and attempted to squeeze every last bit of information on his captivity out of his suddenly fragile body, as well as endless treatment, visits from his friends and refused requests to go crime fighting, which overall pissed him off. It was, of course, Wasabi who'd gently yet sternly told him no when they'd come over to get Baymax fitted for armour, and although he reduced to begging, he soon found Honey agreeing after him, as well as Fred, even GoGo! Ah yes, that brave, noble GoGo, the one who despite almost breaking as he was held captive those few days, had lead the rescue and saved him. Even to the point of offering the first gesture of comfort leading to the start of his recovery. Hmm… that seemed awfully familiar. Almost like…

"Tadashi," Hiro whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Baymax asked, lifting his head up to eye Hiro.

"Oh. Um.. it was nothin."

"Hiro." The Robot gently slipped his inflatable hand from under Hiro's arm and gripped the human hand softly. "You have clearly stated your deceased brother's name. This is an evident sign of mourning a personal loss. Would you like to talk about it?"

Hiro sighed, knowing that he couldn't refuse. "If… if you really need to know, I guess. You see... -sigh- I didn't exactly, I shouldn't be saying this… but I just missed… I wanted my brother. I needed my brother. I needed Tadashi," He confessed, feeling slight guilt rise in his stomach. If his friends had been here, they would've been hurt or even disappointed by his words.

"It was a time when I should've known to trust those guys, especially with them knowing to stop you going into kill mode that time back on quarantine island," He chuckled slightly at the memory. "But it didn't feel right. It was a time that I needed someone to comfort me. Someone close. Someone who is… 'Dashi." Hiro hesitated slightly on that last one; it'd been a long time since he'd spoken the short term of his brother's name.

"So, yeah. A few times I was just like, 'Nii-San, I need you'. It's sounds stupid, I know. It probably sounds awful to you. It'd probably sound awful to the team as well."

"How so?"

"Because I should trust them. I almost gave up on them, Baymax! They're the closest thing to family I have next to you and Aunt Cass," He quivered, refusing to cry. "And I resorted to Tadashi. My brother, my… deceased brother. They'd hate me, I know it."

"Says who?"

Hiro whipped his head around. Standing there, in his doorway, was none other than GoGo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey. Surprisingly, they didn't look at all annoyed.

Hiro facepalmed. "Oh, man. Guys, I never… I'm… how much did you hear?"

"Just enough." Go Go answered.

"Gawd. I'm so… i'm so sorry."

Wasabi was the one who stepped forward first, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder and bending down to his height. "You don't need to apologise. No-one gets over a death that quickly. Tadashi would be proud of you for being so brave," He stopped and chuckled a little bit. "If I were you i'd be screaming until my throat bled."

"That's normal, for a man-baby like you," Go Go added. Wasabi turned and scowled at her. Go Go's expression changed, "But I get your point. I remember clear as day how afraid I was for you, Hiro. I was crying, badly. It was embarrassing more than anything, but I would never put something else before a life of a friend."

Hiro grinned, remembering how strong GoGo was, despite the many times Hiro saw tears in her eyes.

"But if you should be thanking anyone for your safety, it should be Honey and Fred."

Upon hearing this, Fred nervously placed a hand on his neck and Honey blushed, looking away. Everyone, excepting Baymax and the two, audibly smirked.

"You were really brave," Hiro started, walking up to the two. "I know to trust you guys more now. With evidence. Fred, I saw how you knocked those guys out. And Honey? Paper embrittlement?! You're imagination is sick!" (Complimenting my own idea there, i'm sorry)

"Honey appears to have no damage to the frontal lobe. She does not appear to be 'sick'." Baymax informed them.

Everyone laughed. "Just an expression, buddy." Hiro chuckled.

Suddenly, without warning, Honey and Fred were tugged into Hiro's arms, their waists engulfed in a hug.

"Thanks Guys," Hiro sighed, closing his eyes and melting into them. Fred and Honey exchanged stiffened looks before grinning and returning the embrace. Wasabi and GoGo just smirked before Hiro's hands pulled them in too. The Baymax joined, completing the embrace. Safe, sound and content.

"Now Hiro," GoGo finally mentioned, "When are you going to put your fly back up?"

"WHAT THE-!"


	2. Chapter 2: The apology

**2: Apology**

There you have it. Me joining the website and acting like I was internet famous, whereas I actually suck. I'm turning into Miranda Sings.

Or my family, in that case…

Anywho.

Firstly, the plot. OMG, I went straight into the angst. A kidnapping? That's the whole plot? Really? Jeepers, I must've had one thing on my mind back then. Either that or I was on something. I should've also put the Blackmail before the Ransom in the title.

And don't you DARE say that you don't agree with me. I can see your cringe bonehead. I can see how most of you were expecting a Tadashi Alive fic too.

That's another thing. I didn't include the character that we all loved, even though he didn't last one third of the movie. Even his actor admitted it to being one of his better roles. _Freaking Daniel Henney._ How do I know this? I follow his youtube channel 'cuz i'm weird like that.

It was also completely OOC. I admit it that Fred, Baymax and Cass were the same, but I could've included more of them, and Wasabi was nowhere near as jumpy, Honey Lemon wasn't as assuring and I know for a fact that Hiro and GoGo would go far further before breaking. Also, the catchphrases. ' _What in the name of Fall-Out'? 'For the love of porcelain'?_ Are you kidding me? Not to mention the grammar quality. The friggin' writing itself. My gawd.

Also, I missed some minor details in the last chapter. You remember the hooded lady? Y'know, " _Herupu ga michi o susunde imasu, Yūjin"?_

Yup. Hiro was meant to mention her in the last chapter before brushing it off as a hallucination. But hey, maybe i'll possibly include her in another story. :)

So, yeah. Basically what i'm saying is that R&B wasn't my best work, just baby steps. Prior to this fic i've put my ROTG fic on hiatus so I can work on more BH6. I'm currently working on a one-shot centering on Tadashi's life, as well as a one-shot series and a possible multi-chapter. So keep your eyes on my profile!

Or don't. I can't actually make you do anything.

Thanks for reading my crappy tween-written stories.

Hybrid out.


End file.
